PARENTAL CONTROL!
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Este fic es una parodia del reality show "parental control" ADVERTENCIA: es un anti-sakura


**PARENTAL CONTROL: ANTI-SAKURA**

**Universo Alterno**

**Este fic es un Anti-Sakura wiiiiiiiiiii n.n.**

**Basado en el reality show " PARENTAL CONTROL"**

**(Sasuke es ardiente)- si hay texto en paréntesis soy yo**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, y si son fans del Sakura, o el Sasusaku. NO LO LEAN **

**Hecho para el "Team Sasuhina"**

**Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, son únicamente de Kishimoto-sama. (Pero cuando realice la segunda revolución Nazi podre quedarme con los derechos de autor buajajajajajaja .) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hola, yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, y soy jefe de policías en la ciudad de Konoha

-Y yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, y soy ama de casa.

-Nuestro hijo menor, Sasuke, es un chico talentoso, sin duda con un futuro por delante

-Pero hay un gran problema

-SU NOVIA SAKURA, ES UN DESASTRE DE PRIMERA.

-Tiene muchos celos de Sasuke, y trata mal a sus amigos

-Sin contar que se le a insinuado mucho a nuestro hijo mayor, Itachi

-Trata a Sasuke como un objeto, y no como un novio.

-Además que es muy estúpida ¬¬

-NO SE DEDICA A NADA, y hace que Sasuke se atrase en sus estudios.

Narrador: Sasuke cree haber encontrado a la chica ideal, pero sus padres creen que es una tonta sin remedio. ¿Se quedara con Sakura? o la remplazara con una de las nuevas chicas?.

Sasuke está a punto de sufrir un "PARENTAL CONTROL"

(Musikita de fondo y el opening xD)

Narrador: Bueno, es el momento de los padres para buscar a las dos posibles citas para su hijo Sasuke.

KARIN: Sus amigo le dicen "zanahoria cuatro ojos" (kya no podía evitarlo jaja). Es camarera, le gustan los perritos y tiene 23 años

INO: La guapa rubia, sus amigos le dicen "Suzu" (como la de nagasarete airantou). Actualmente estudia en la universidad, ama a los perros y trabaja en la florería Yamanaka. Tiene 22 años

TEN-TEN: Sus amigos le dicen "Ten-chan" le encantan las armas occidentales, le encanta coleccionar tazos de sabritas. Actualmente trabaja como instructora de karate, su color favorito es el blanco. Tiene 23 años.

HINATA: Sus amigos le dicen "Hina-chan". Ama las flores, le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Reservada, linda, timida y hermosa decriben a Hinata. Actualmente estudia en la Universidad, trabaja en medio tiempo en un jardín de niños. Tiene 21 años

TEMARI: La rubia sexy. Sus amigos le dice "Tema", le encantan los deportes extremos, pasa tiempos con sus amigos, le encanta la primavera. Trabaja como instructora de Yoga. Tiene 24 años (waa la mas grande )

AYAME: Hija del famoso cocinero Ichiraku, sus amigos le dicen "Aya-chan", le encanta oir música y es baterista en la banda juvenil "Konoha Team" . Trabaja como mesera en el restaurante de Ichiraku. Tiene 22 años.

(Despues de conocer a todas las chicas) xD

-Bueno a kien escogemos?

Se ve un gran libro con la información de todas las chicas

-mmmmmm yo escojere a … esta

-Buena elección Mikoto, yo escojo a… esta

-Muy buena elección

-Las dos son buenas, con tal de sacar a esa pesadilla Rosa de mi casa esta bien

-Bien dicho Fugaku.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke: Bueno esto es lo que sucede. Mis padres odian a mi novia Sakura, por lo que han organizado dos citas a ciegas. En este momento viene la elección de mi padre, espero que sea una chica linda.

Narrador: Si es difícil para Sasuke, será peor para Sakura, que tendrá que observar las citas de su novio junto a sus suegros.

-Es hora de caer Haruno

- Si claro vieja cabeza "_jueca"_

_-_Eres mas estúpida de lo que pensé

-Sasuke, calla a tu estúpida familia

-Ya basta Sakura ¬¬- contesto disgustado Sasuke

-Demo T.T

-Que te calles – replico mikoto

Tin-ton (intento de timbre jaja xD)

Aquí está mi elección. Prepárate para caer pesadilla rosa- se burlo Fugaku

-Maldito vejete-contesto bajito Sakura

Fugaku abre la puerta y se puede ver a Temari al otro lado

-Hola Temari- saludo gustoso Fugaku

-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha

Temari hiva vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra con un logo que decía "ANGEL ROCK", unos Vans de cuadritos rojos y negros, su cabello con sus típicas 4 coletas y un colgante con el símbolo de anarquía (Waaaaa se a deber visto hermosa)

FUGAKU: Escogí a Temari, porque creo que es una chica trabajadora, además de que es muy linda y se ve que tiene los gustos de Sasuke.

-Temari, creo que recuerdas a mi esposa no?-pregunto sonriente Fugaku

-Claro, buenas tardes señora Uchiha- saludo cordialmente Temari

-Hola Temari- contesto de la misma forma Mikoto

-Temari, ese chico de haya es Sasuke mi hijo menor- prosiguió Fugaku

-Hola Sasuke-san- saludo con respeto Temari

-Hola Temari-chan- contesto con una sonrisa Sasuke

SASUKE:Dios mio!, cuando vi a Temari me pareció una chica buena onda, se viste bien, y sin mencionar que es muy sexy.

-Esa pelo de chicle que esta a lado de mi hijo es Sakura- volvió a hablar el padre Uchiha

-Vaya, lo primero que digo de ti "Temari-chan" es que eres una zorra- hablo Sakura

-JAJAJAJA, si lo que quieres es que me moleste no lo conseguirás, pelo de Frutsi, y además por lo que veo, creo que esa palabra te calza mejor- se burlo Temari

-Maldita- susurro Sakura

-Bueno, Nos vamos Sa-su-ke-kun- dijo Temari

-Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos se van dejando a Sakura y los Uchiha solos

-Ahora veras como es una cita de verdad

-Mph, ¿Para que necesitamos citas si en la cama le puedo dar toda la diversión?

-Que asco

Fugaku toma el control y prende el gran televisor

-Bueno, aquí estamos- explico Temari

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Temari-chan?

-Bueno, a mi me encantan los deportes extremos, por lo que he programado algo para que nos divertamos

-¿Y de que se trara?

-Sigueme- contesta Temari mientras toma de la mano a Sasuke y lo adentra a un establecimiento

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-Deja a mi novio, maldita zorra!- grita exasperada Sakura

-Cállate de una vez ¬¬

EN LA CITA

-Bueno aquí es donde empieza lo divertido

En el gran establecimiento se podía ver una gran arena de motocicletas (no se como se llaman, demo asi le puse, perdónenme por mi ignorancia)

-Wuau- exclamo Sasuke sorprendido

-Sabía que te gustaría

-¿Sabes manejar motocicletas?- pregunto todavía sorprendido Sasuke

-Bueno, un amigo mío llamado Shikamaru me enseño- contesto alegre Temari (QUE!, Shika-kun sabe manejar motos?)

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos a cambiar, vamos Sasuke-kun- una vez mas Temari tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo guio a los vestidores

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-SI SIGUE ASI ESA ZORRA, VOY Y LA MATO!-grito furiosa Sakura

-Temari-chan es una chica linda y gentil, no tonta y floja como tú- replico Mikoto

-Estas celosa, porque yo me quedare aquí toda la "_maternidad"_

-Sin comentarios -.-u- susurro Fugaku

EN LA CITA

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, ese traje se te ve bien- alago la chica

-Tú también te ves hermosa, Temari-chan

Ambos jóvenes vestían con un traje especial de motocross muy pegado (SASUKE-KUN! *¬*) solo que el de la chica era verde y el del joven era azul marino

-Bien, comencemos- exclamo eufórica la chica

Ambos jóvenes se subieron a las motos y se pusieron su casco-Por suerte Sasuke sabía manejar motos- ambos jóvenes manejaron en toda la arena

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-Ves, ella lo lleva a divertirse

-Ya les dije que solo necesitamos una cama para divertirnos

-iugh- exclamo Mikoto- que vulgar

EN LA CITA

-Tengo hambre, ¿Tu no Sasuke-kun?

-SI, vamos

Ambos chicos caminaron afuera del establecimiento y había un mantel con comida (como dia de campo). Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a comer algunos emparedados preparados por la chica

-Dime, ¿Por que tus padres no quieren al Frutsi? cof cof, digo a Sakura

-Bueno, ellos dicen que es muy grosera, y que no tiene un futuro por delante

-Ya veo

-Que tal si regresamos- pregunto Sasuke

-De acuerdo

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-¡ESO SI ES UNA CITA!- exclamo Fugaku

- Veo que alguien se irá- exclamo en tono burlón Mikoto

-Ustedes que saben, vejetes

Sasuke entra a la casa vestido normalmente (Se me olvidaba, Sasuke iba con un pantalón negro una playera azul marino con unos converse.)

-Ya llegue- dijo Sasuke

-HOLA HIJO!, dime te divertiste con la chica que escogí- le hablo Fugaku

-Si, es muy divertida

-Sera mejor que nunca vuelvas a hablar de ella, Sasuke- le recrimino la peli-rosada

-Si, si

SASUKE: Acabo de regresar de mi cita con Temari. Ella es muy divertida y le gustan las cosas extremas. Mi padre izo una excelente elección. En estos momentos vendrá la chica que escogió mi madre, espero que sea una chica genial.

-No quiero que toques a esa ofrecida, Sasuke- le advertía Sakura

-Ya déjalo en paz- le regaño Mikoto

DING-DONG (Intento de timbre xD)

-Aquí viene tu reemplazo, Sakura

Mikoto se levanta y va a abrir la puerta, detrás de la puerta se puede ver a Hinata, ella va vestida con un pecador negro, un blusón azul claro con unas flores viletas dibujadas, su cabello suelto y unos zapatos sencillo del mismo color que el blusón.

-Buenas tardes, Mikoto-san- saludo con una pequeña reverencia Hinata

-Hola Hina-chan, vamos pasa pasa- la invito Mikoto

MIKOTO: Escogi a Hinata porque creo que es una chica dulce y muy linda, además de que ella si tiene un futuro por delante.

-Hina-chan, creo que recuerdas a mi esposo

-Por supuesto, Buenas tardes, Fugaku-san- saludo la oji-perla

-Muy buenas tardes Hinata- saludo de la misma forma Fugaku

-Hinata, ese chico apuesto que está allí es mi hijo, Sasuke- presento con una sonrisa Mikoto

-Hola, Sasuke-san- saludo Hinata

-Hola, Hina-chan- saludo embobado Sasuke

SASUKE: DIOS MIO! Cuando la vi, DIOS! Es tan hermosa, esos ojos perla, ese hermoso sonrojo, su cuerpo, DIOS MIO! Esa chica es tan guapa, no, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que sentí cuando la vi.

-Y esa chica molestosa de allí es Sakura

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-san- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Quién eres la ramera callada?- desafío Sakura

-No tengo ningún problema con usted, Sakura-san, demo si sigue con esa actitud conmigo creo que tendré que usar un vocabulario más vulgar en su contra, por otra parte me siento apenada por tener que participar como tu reemplazo ya que con su actitud puedo decir que no le das la felicidad que merece a Uchiha-san, por lo que hare lo posible para que Uchiha-san se sienta cómodo conmigo, así que no tengo nada que discutir con usted.- respondió segura de sí misma Hinata

-Uuuuuuuuuuu, golpe bajo- exclamo burlón Fugaku

-…- Sakura se quedo totalmente muda. Todos creían que por el "discurso "dicho por la Hyuuga

INNER SAKURA: ¿Qué dijo?, ahhhh me duele el cerebro (Demasiada información para Sakura xD)

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hinata

-Claro- Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la Hyuuga, luego, ambos chicos se retiraron del territorio Uchiha

-Hora de caer Sakura- se burlo Fugaku, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica no contestaba-¿Sakura?-Fugaku se acerco a la peli-rosada y empezó a chasquear los dedos para que la Haruno reaccionara.

Por su parte Sakura todavía trataba de analizar toda la información.

-Baka- susurro Mikoto y prendió el televisor

EN LA CITA

-¿y bien que vamos a hacer?-pregunto curioso Sasuke

-Bueno, he decidido traerte a uno de mis lugares favoritos

Hinata se dirigió junto con Sasuke dentro del establecimiento, en el todo era de color blanco y habían pinturas en todas partes, así como cuadros de arte abstracto

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Veras, Sasuke-kun, yo estudio en la Universidad, por eso he tomado como actividad extra arte-explico la chica

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-QUE ABURRIDO-exclamo la peli-rosa

-Otra cosa es que tu seas ignorante- se burlo Fugaku

-¿A quién le dices "_ignoranta_"?

-¬¬u

EN LA CITA

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, nuestra actividad de hoy será dibujar nuestros cuerpos- explico la chica con un ligero rubor

-Nos pintaremos los cuerpo?

-Asi es, yo pintare el tuyo y tu el mío

-Me parece buena idea

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI NOVIO!- grito enojada Sakura

-Callate de una vez- suspiro Mikoto

EN LA CITA

-Bueno, vamos a ponernos los trajes- explico la chica

-¿Esta pintura hace daño a la piel?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Mmmmm, no ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hinata

-Te tengo un reto

-Mmm, de acuerdo- contesto la chica

-Vamos a pintarnos, pero sin ese traje

-A-A que t-te refieres, Sa-Sasuke-kun?- pregunto nerviosa la Hyuuga

-Solo en ropa interior- explico el chico

-QUE!

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-¡QUE!- exclamaron todos los de la sala

EN LA CITA

-De-demo Sa-Sasuke-kun- Hinata ahora tenía un color de rojo violento

-Vamos, será divertido, Hi-na-ta- susurro el chico acercándose a la oreja de la chica y dándole un delicado beso

-Yo bu-bueno- contesto la Hyuuga

-Esta bien- Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la playera (Mucha ropa, mucha ropa! xD)

-Sasuke!- grito Hinata y se volteo dándole la espalda

-Eres muy timida, me encanta- le dijo el chico

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-SASUKE! T.T- exclamo Sakura

EN LA CITA

Hinata y Sasuke estaban en ropa interior. Sasuke con una mirada neutra y Hinata totalmente sonrojada

-E-Etto Sasuke-kun yo- balbuceo Hinata

-Lo hare primero yo- aviso Sasuke

-E-esta b-bien- contesto Hinata

Sasuke se acerco a la Hyuuga y comenzó a pintar una línea delgada en su espalda, llegando a su delicada cintura. Por su parte, Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada.

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito al ver como el chico pintaba a la joven

-Eso si es atrevido, ¡ESE ES MI HIJO!- exclamo orgulloso Fugaku

EN LA CITA

Sasuke había dibujado un Dragon blanco en la espalda de la chica, rodeándole la cintura y terminando en su abdomen, sin duda un dibujo muy lindo y algo atrevido

-Termine- aviso el Uchiha- tu turno

-O-OK- susurro Hinata

Hinata comenzó a pintar una línea igualmente delgada en la espalda del chico

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-O.O-Sakura

EN LA CITA

Despues de algunos minutos, Hinata había dibujado un Dragon al igual que el había hecho con ella, pero el Dragon de Sasuke era negro.

-Termine- exclamo orgullosa de si misma Hinata

-Te quedo bien- alabo el chico mientras se veía en el gran espejo que estaba en la sala

-A ti también te quedo lindo Sasuke-kun

-Somos como el ying y el yang

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hinata

-Tus ojos son blancos, en cambio los mios negros, somos iguales, pero a la vez diferentes- explico el Uchiha

-Ya veo, ¿Te gustaría comer?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata

-De acuerdo

Ambos chicos se fueron a la parte posterior de la sala. Ahí se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas y una canasta con alimentos

-Y dime ¿Por qué a tus padres no les cai bien Sakura-san?

-Bueno es algo grosera, y no me trata del todo bien

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-VES!, admitió que no lo tratas bien- exclamo Mikoto

-SSUKE T.T- grito Sakura

EN LA CITA

-Y en que trabajas, Hina-chan?

-Bueno, trabajo en un jardín de niños por medio tiempo

-Ya veo

-Y tu?

-Yo toco con mi banda

-¿Cómo se llama tu banda?

-D-5

-¿D-5?

-Si somos 5 integrantes, ya se ese nombre es estúpido, pero que va

-¿En esa banda esta un chico llamado Neji?

-Si ¿porque?

-Es mi primo

¿En serio?

-Hai, también conozco a Naruto-kun, Gaara-Kun y Sai-kun

-¿Los conoces?

-Hai, pero ¿Por qué no te conocía a ti?

-Yo solo voy a los ensallos que son en la casa de Sai

-Ya veo, entonces tenemos lo mismo amigos- exclamo sonriente Hinata

-Eso es una ventaja

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-Creo que alguien se ira de esta casa- exclamo Fugaku

-Callate

EN LA CITA

-¿Qué tal si regresamos?

-Me parece bien

Ambos chicos se levantan y se van a quitar la pintura de su cuerpo, luego se visten y salen del establecimiento

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-QUE BUENA CITA- exclamo orgullosa Mikoto

-mph

Se abre la puerta y entra Sasuke

-SASUKE, COMO TE ATREVES A TOAR A ESA CHICA

-fue divertido- exclamo sonriente y sonrojado Sasuke

SASUKE: Acabo de regresar de mi cita con Hinata, ella es una chica sulce y timida adems de que es muy guapa, me sorprendió al saber que tenemos los mismo amigos eso si es una ventaja. Es hora de decidir a quien escoger, tengo a Temari una chica genial, a Hinata un chica dulce y a mi novia Sakura. No se que hacer

NARRADOR: Mientras Sasuke habla con sus padres sobre quien escoger, las chicas esperan el momento tan esperado para todos

Sasuke entra junto con sus padres a la sala

-Chicas, en verdad agradezco mucho que haigan venido, no saben lo mucho que me divertí con cada una de ustedes- hablo Sasuke- Desgraciadamente, solo puedo escoger a una. Temari, eres una chica genial y muy guapa, pero creo que eres algoextrema- Temari sonrio- Hinata, eres una chica linda y timida eres genial y me divertí mucho contigo, pero creo que tu actitus es algo infantil- Hinata asintió- Sakura, tu eres mi novia, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero creo que no me tras como debería de tratarse a un novio- Sakura sonrio con melancolía- Bueno es momento de sacar a alguien

La sala quedo en silencio para escuchar la respuesta del Uchiha

-Temari, me divertí mucho contigo, pero creo que no podemos ser algo mas que amigo, perdón

-No importa, de todos modos me divertí, espero volverte a ver- Temari sonrio y salió de la casa

-Ahora viene lo mas difícil

Las dos chicas restantes quedaron en silencio

-Hinata, eres una chica muy linda, cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, pero tu timides es muy clara- Hinata sonrio- Sakura, sabes que te quiero, pero eso se ha ido rompiendo con el tiempo- Sakura bajo la cabeza.

Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio

-La chica que escojo es…- todos quedaron de piedra para oir la decisión de Sasuke-Hinata- exclamo fuerte y claro Sasuke con na sonrisa

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito FuGAKU

-Lo logramos-exclamo Mikoto

Hinata sonrio y fue con Sasuke para abrazarlo y darle un suave beso

-QUEEEEEE!-exclamo Sakura- Vayanse a la ¡ "$%&$% (censurado)

Skura sale furiosa de la casa y los camarógrafos la siguen

-SI YA ME VOTARON, DEJENME DE SEGUIRME!- Grito Sakura

Al ver que no se alejan Sakura toma su tacon y se lo avienta a un camarógrafo, pero la tonta se cai

-DEJENME TRANQUILA- comienza a correr y cai en varias ocasiones (esa chica esta loca)

En el sillón de la sala se ve a Sasuke y a Hinata sentados y abrazados

-¿Por qué me escojiste?- pregunto sulcemente la Hyuuga

-Dije que cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, y yo lo voy a dar todo- Sasuke sonríe y le da un tierno beso a Sakura

LOS UCHIHA

-Te tengo un mensaje para ti- exclamo burlon Fugaku

-Adios, loca- exclamo Mikoto

En la calle se ve a Sakura corriendo con su ropa mal puesta y el amquillaje corrido

-DEJENME DE JODER!-grito deseperada al ver que los camarógrafos seguían filmándola.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Yo: Bueno eso ha sido todo espero les haiga gustado**

**Mikuru: aceptamos felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias**

**Yo y Mikuru: SAYORANA!**


End file.
